1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems for the control and reduction of exhaust gas emissions in internal combustion engines, and particularly to an engine emissions control system using an ion transport membrane in a closed circuit intake and exhaust system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancing technology and improvements in the economies of many areas of the world have led to ever greater automation throughout the world. This has resulted in the increasing use of various fossil fuels, e.g., gasoline and diesel, etc. It has been recognized for some time that the combustion byproducts of these fuels, particularly carbon dioxide (CO2), tend to produce a “greenhouse effect,” i.e., to trap heat in the atmosphere and consequently raise the average worldwide temperatures, resulting in adverse effects upon the environment.
Accordingly, carbon capture from point source emissions, e.g., automotive exhausts, has been recognized as one of several strategies for mitigating the unfettered release of such “greenhouse gases” (GHGs), such as CO2, into the atmosphere. To keep GHGs at manageable levels, large reductions in CO2 emissions through capturing and separation of such gases will be required. World population growth and consequent rise in pollution and GHG emissions are some of the most important problems that the scientific community must solve in the near future. The energy production from fossil fuel sources represents more than 65% of GHG emissions (CO2, methane or CH4, and nitrogen oxide or N2O) due to global human activity. Most scientists agree that there is a strong connection between climate change and the anthropogenic emissions of GHGs, of which CO2 is by far the most important gas in terms of the amount emitted. Carbon dioxide is the major atmospheric contaminant leading to a temperature increase due to the greenhouse effect. The scientific community considers the reduction of anthropogenic CO2 emission necessary to the maintenance of the existing world climate condition. As a result, radical changes in energy technologies based upon fossil fuel consumption, are needed.
Thus, an engine emissions control system using an ion transport membrane solving the aforementioned problems is desired.